riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
This is a collection of patch notes and proposed features and bugfixes. Please visit the DevBlog for more information. **Early Access Patch (Build ID #3743353)**(April, 16, 2019) This hotfix patch is to address a bug added in Build ID #3731106. **Bug Fixes** • Fixed an issue where enemies executed from freezing didn't call the correct events, leading to no money, on-kill procs, and potentially a stalled Teleporter event. **Early Access Patch (Build ID #3731106)**(April, 16, 2019) This patch is to address a ton of the more severe bugs we couldn't safely patch in the first week, especially associated with connection or desync issues. It also comes alongside some balancing, and also a slight reworking of some Elite affix behaviors to try to make them all equally threatening. **Gameplay Changes** **Fire Elites** Suggestion Rework burning calculation with unique new burning damage type ○ Number of stacks of Burning on the player are now visible in the buff bar. ○ Burning is now capped at 5% of your health a second PER stack. Just to be clear - this is a nerf. It'll always hit for less this patch. ○ Now ticks at twice the frequency (but same overall damage). ○ This damage type has also now been applied to the Magma Worm's impact and fireball damage, alongside Elder Lemurian's fire breath ○ The intent here is to make it clear to the player what exactly a burn '' DOES, regardless of how it's applied. Players never were told by the game that burning actually stacks. If you have a certain number of burn stacks, you will now be aware of exactly how much that will hit for. Overall this should make the burns way less bursty and way more consistent, also allowing heal over time effects to help counteract the damage. The intent is NOT to make the entire game easier, or to make burns never kill you. Fire elites are the only purely offensive elite-type, so they should be causing deaths. It should just feel less BS now.'' • **Ice Elites** ○ Rework ice bomb ○ Improve graphics for ice bomb left when killed to be more clear. ○ Ice bomb damage reduced from 350% to 150% ○ Ice bomb damage is no longer reduced at the edge of the radius ○ Ice bomb now FREEZES characters in the radius for 1.5s ○ *Fire elites have always been the most threatening type, with the other 2 '' being pretty easy. The hope here is that after the nerf of the Fire affix, the Ice affix can now also be respected as a serious threat. The improved visuals should help clarify what the ice affix actually does - most players don't seem to notice it drops a bomb at all. We're starting with a low freeze duration to test how it feels.*'' • **Lightning Elites** ○ Lightning bombs from Lightning Elites now properly attach to players. ○ Lightning elites now always spawn at full shields ○ Improve lightning bomb graphics • **Magma Worm** ○ Suggestion Now switches between two modes of movement. ○ Leaping: goes high in the air, raining fireballs when it impacts the ground. This was the Magma worm's only previous stance. ○ Grounded: Snakes low but fast around on the ground. ○ *The intent is to give a break from the Worm's constant leaping and to give short range characters a chance to attack. The Worm should also be an intense fight, not a slog.* '○ 'Suggestion '''Reduced armor from 20 to 15 to make it less tanky. ○ 'Suggestion 'Can now jump off of platforms so it doesn't get stuck on certain ledges. '• **A Moment, Fractured** ○ Suggestion Obliteration now grants all participating players 5 lunar coins. ○ *People want a legit way to get more lunar coins, and there's '' currently no purpose on obliterating past the first time. This should help alleviate both.*'' • **Helfire Tincture** ○ Increase radius from 6m to 9m. • **Stone Titan** ○ Suggestion Reduce proc coefficient per tick of his laser from 1 to 0.15. ○ *This primarily affects the duration of burning effects.* • **Hermit Crab** ○ Suggestion 'Reduce proc coefficient of mortar attack from 3 to 0.5. ''○ *This primarily affects the duration of burning effects. ○ '''Suggestion Reduce base health from 150 to 100. • **Imp** ○ Suggestion Reduce base health from 250 to 200. • **Artificer** ○ Suggestion Increase Artificer proc coefficient on Flame Bolt from 0.2 to 1. ○ Suggestion Increase Artificer proc coefficient on Snap Freeze pillars from 0 to 1. ○ Suggestion 'Increase Artificer's Snap Freeze explosion radius from 1.5m to 2.5m to alleviate it not always freezing enemies who trigger it ''○ *Artificer mistakenly had very low proc coefficients. Consider these bug fixes.* '''• **Huntress** ○ Arrow Rain proc coefficient raised from 0.1 to 0.2 per tick. ○ *Arrow Rain had a very low proc coefficient because of its AoE dot status, but it was unnecessarily low.* • **Mercenary** ○ Extend timeout duration to recast Blinding Assault from 2s to 3s ○ *Small QoL. Allows Merc to be able to cast his other abilities '' between recasts of Blinding Assault without losing his recasts.*'' • **Commando** ○ Improve FMJ impact graphics ○ *We think that a majority of the Commando's problems are actually '' VFX and SFX making him feel weak and boring. This is a small first step towards that. A full pass will be done in a later patch.*'' • **Misc** ○ Suggestion Time now pauses in intermission stages (A Moment, Bazaar, etc) ○ Suggestion 'Add 3 second invincibility period when first spawning into a map. ○ 'Suggestion Add localized formatting for numbers in the scoreboard (i.e it will now say 1,234,567 instead of 1234567.) **Bug Fixes** • Fixed a MAJOR issue with preplaced networked objects. This issue was especially frequent for clients with better performance specs than their host. This should fix at least the following bugs: ○''' Found Map assets (portals, shop contents, Teleporters) will no longer sometimes be missing for clients ○ '''Found Clients will no longer be stuck in the pod when entering a stage ○ Found Clients will no longer be stuck mid-air when entering a stage ○ Found Clients will no longer be unable to select a character if joining from one networked session to another ○ Found Clients will no longer be missing out-of-bound zones, causing them to fall forever •''' Found' Allow changes in maximum health/shield to instantly fill that missing amount. This means that Wake of Vultures / Transcendence will no longer give you empty shield. • 'Found Improve spawn logic to reduce chances of spawning through the floor • 'Found '''Clean up Engineer Turret skill drivers to fix their AI not working sometimes • 'Found MUL-T's secondary Equipment will no longer inherit the cooldown of the first when picking up Equipment off the floor • Improve collision detection of Helfire aura • Update Elite naming for localization and appearance in pings • Prevent pre-placed map objects spawning into dynamically spawned ones •''' Found' Clean up Save procedures to reduce chance of save corruption • 'Found' Names for reconnected players will now appear correctly instead of ??? • 'Found Bloom can now be turned off in the settings • Frozen material overlay now properly always display • Update Huntress strafing animation to blend properly. Fix incorrect normal textures. Add missing jump animation. • '''Found Fix Artificer's Snap Freeze explosion radius not being large enough to always freeze enemies who trigger it • Fix AI sometimes considering itself as a target for friendly searches • Found Fix Engi being able to sometimes get more than 2 turrets • Found Fix Merc being able to take major fall damage during dashing attacks. **This is actually a significant portion of blazing deaths - you dash in, get set to 1, and then get ticked for that last point of health.** • Found 'Remove typo in Engineer description • 'Found Fix slider value text scrolling past the mask in the options menu • Imp Overlords no longer blink off into the distance if no viable target is found • Found Brass Contraption bodies can no longer be targetted by clients • Radar Scanner now properly identifies teleporters and barrels • Correct some typos • Reducing screenshake no longer reduces controller vibrations • Controller vibration no longer persists into the main menu after quitting a run **QOL** • Reduce particle system noise quality to improve performance. • Allow use of the Pause menu in character select • Slightly increase bloom threshold in Abyssal Depths to be less glowy. Early Access Patch (Build ID #3703355) (Release - April, 04, 2019) This patch is to address critical bugs and issues we've seen in the first week, amongst some minor balance changes. **Gameplay Changes** 'Prismatic Trials ' ○ Add Friends-Only Leaderboard ○ Update Global Leaderboard to be around your current position in the Leaderboard • MUL-T ○ Reduce base movement speed from 9 to 7 to match all other Survivors ○ Reduce base damage from 12 to 11 ○ Increase Transport Mode speed boost from 200% to 220% to compensate for his lost base movement speed. '○ We really really don't like to nerf characters in general - these are very light touches, and the movement speed being higher was an oversight. We also want to make sure that MUL-T's big success isn't coming from its ability to abuse Ocular HUD for infinite crits.' • **Imp Overlord** ○ Remove passive regen ○ Increase base damage from 13 to 16 '○ The boss fight was a big of a slog if you had lower DPS because of the boss' natural regen. Higher damage should make the boss fight more intense.' • **Teleporter** ○ Add slight rim glow ○ Increase teleporter passive particle radius from 38 to 60. Increase particle count so density remains the same. '○ A lot of players are having issues finding the Teleporter. Players are starting to notice the passive particles indicating the teleporter is around - we will try increasing the radius to see if it helps. The rim glow will help distinguish it from identically colored surfaces. This is intended to be a fairly big change - if it turns out we jumped the gun and the community was simply learning, we can approach a middle ground.' **Bug Fixes** •Corrupted save files no longer prevent the game from initializing past the first splash screen. We will continue to figure out why exactly they are being corrupted in the first place. • Refactor Multiplayer connection setup to be more stable - hopefully less weird half-states on connecting to other players. • Selecting the "Quit to Menu" pause menu option from the Prismatic trials no longer temporarily shows the main menu. • Engineering Perfection challenge can no longer be completed by starting 30 levels without finishing them. • Environment logs now count towards the 10 logs challenge. • Equipment - Royal Capacitor now requires line of sight to use. • When playing with a controller, pressing the confirm button at the main menu will no longer choose the last option that was hovered onto. • Revert button text now properly becomes highlighted when functional. • The Mercenary is now properly targeted by enemies after he uses a non-primary skill. • Multiplayer: Characters no longer come back to life after dying in a multiplayer game, leaving it and joining it back. • Monster Tooth: The Monster Tooth healing orbs heal amount now match the description. • Multiplayer: Acquired Items now properly show up in the Item bar or the Info Screen after leaving a multiplayer game and joining it back. • Names can no longer extend beyond the profile text box in the main menu • Large profile names can no longer overlap the Back button and run off of the screen • The Enter Quickplay button of the Multiplayer Menu no longer needs to be pressed twice to start searching a lobby when using a controller. • Holding the Primary Skill Button down while activating Ocular HUD and shooting with Mul-T Auto-Nailgun no longer deals infinite critical damage. • Back button in Prismatic Trials' character select no longer returns you to the main menu • Falloff models for delayed blast attacks (Titan Fist, Ice Affix Death, Willowisp) are now properly assigned. This may cause them to do more damage than before. • Quickplay launch time is now properly Time Zone independent **QOL** ''' • Error messages now tell you when the host is shut down • Remove collision from Teleporter nub to prevent monsters getting stuck '''Version 1 (Release - March, 28, 2019) * none published Category:Risk of Rain 2 __FORCETOC__